Le purgatoire selon le Gouverneur
by barjy02
Summary: Dean part a la recherche de Castiel enlevé par le Gouverneur...Sa route croise celle de Daryl et de son frere Merle...
1. Chapter 1

**Au départ, ce devait être un One-shot mais cela s'est avéré un peu trop long pour être posté en une fois….lol**

**Donc ce sera, au final, une mini fic en 2 parties**

**Je posterais la suite demain…**

**Je me suis bien amusée à croiser ses 2 univers, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire…**

« Le purgatoire selon le Gouverneur »

1er partie…..

Cela faisait presque 2 jours qu'il courait à travers bois…Il était épuisé mais ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas s'arrêter…

Tout ce qu'il savait et avait retenu, c'était qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'Est, à quelques kilomètres d'une ville appelée Woodbury.

Il trébucha et s'affala sur le sol, il émit un cri de douleur en portant la main à son bras…

Il sentit le sang à nouveau couler entre ses doigts…Il devait absolument soigner cette blessure avant qu'elle n'attire tous les Walkers du coin…

Il décida de prendre une pause…Il s'appuya contre un arbre et d'un geste précis qui sentait l'habitude, il planta son arme dans le sol et ôta sa veste en grimaçant…Le sang avait percé son bandage de fortune…Il tira vers lui son sac en lin et le fouilla…Il prit une bouteille de vodka, en but une gorgée et en versa une lampée sur sa blessure

« Oh Putain de bordel de merde » en fermant les yeux, serrant son bras contre sa poitrine…Il prit une bande de gaze et une compresse et se soigna en 4eme vitesse…

Il remit sa veste et s'apprêta à se relever….

Quand il entendit le craquement, il était déjà trop tard…Le temps qu'il mette la main sur le manche de son arme…Une prothèse en fer lui frappa violement le poignet…Il grimaça mais trouva la force de balayer de son autre main, une des jambes de l'homme face à lui…Ce dernier surpris, tomba vers arrière sur ses fesses.

Il prit son arme, sauta à califourchon sur son assaillant et s'apprêtait à lui fendre le crâne quand il sentit une pointe piquer sa nuque.

« Fais pas l'idiot…Jette ton arme »

Il suspendit son geste…L'homme s'écarta pour se mettre face à lui.

« Ton arme ? » Il lui fit signe de la tête de la jeter…Il obtempéra après une courte hésitation…

« Merle….Ca va ? »

Ce dernier repoussa son agresseur en le frappant sur sa blessure…Un cri de douleur…

« Je vais le buter ce p'tit con » en se ruant vers le blessé accoudé sur son bras valide

« Ca suffit » tonna le plus jeune, le stoppant dans son élan.

Le blessé se mit en position assisse

« Laissez -moi partir…» Le regard froid, la voix tranchée.

« Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit là, trou duc» grinça Merle en frottant la poussière de son pantalon.

L'homme se tourna vers le plus jeune, ce dernier armé d'une arbalète passait son regard de lui à Merle, semblant se méfier des 2…

« Laissez- moi partir »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Des walkers au cul » ironisa grassement Merle.

« Je dois le retrouver » s'adressant au châtain, ignorant volontairement le plus âgé.

« Retrouver qui ? »

« Mon ami….Il a été capturé…On a été attaqué à quelques kilomètres d'ici »

« Capturé par qui ? » Il se rapprocha en visant la poitrine de son interlocuteur.

« Un mec qui se fait appeler le Gouverneur »

Merle se retourna vers le plus jeune. Il l'interrogea du regard visiblement contrarié.

« Il lui veut quoi à ton ami ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas » se renfrogna le blessé

« Ca pourrait nous regarder si je te disais connaître ce mec et savoir où il crèche »

Le blessé fronça des sourcils

« Qui me dit que vous me raconté pas de salades….Que vous n'êtes pas avec eux ? » en balançant son bras valide dans le vide, semblant indiquer une direction au hasard.

« A toi de voir » en baissant légèrement son arbalète.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Daryl ? » Merle se mit à le haranguer

« T'es devenu dingue ?…Qui te dis qu'il ne nous ment pas ? Il n'est peut- être pas seul…Ses potes doivent pas être bien loin… »

« Tu l'as déjà vu à Woodbury ? »

«Non » en baissant le regard

« Mais ça veut rien dire…On le connait pas ce mec…Finissons -en et partons rejoindre Rick comme c'était prévu… »

Il observait le blessé…Il avait les traits creusés, l'air épuisé mais il lisait dans ses yeux verts, la force tranquille…Il ne mentait pas.

« Tu me dis ton nom, tu me dis qui est ton ami… »

« Et ? »

« Et on verra » il lui sourit, un fin sourire teinté d'une forme d'innocence qui fit tiquer son vis-à-vis. Il pensa soudain à Castiel…

« Je m'appelle Dean…Dean Winchester » Il n'avait plus la force de tergiverser…De toutes manières, seul il n'y arriverait pas…

« Moi, c'est Daryl et lui là-bas » en pointant du menton l'homme qui faisait les 100 pas en rageant

« C'est mon frangin, Merle…Il a passé un p'tit bout de temps avec le Gouverneur »

« Ce fils de pute » pesta l'ainé

Ils s'observèrent en court instant…

« Suis nous…Notre campement est à quelques mètres d'ici…On a à se parler… »

Dean hésita un instant…Daryl partit devant suivi de Merle qui le foudroya du regard

« Tu fais une connerie, bro… »

« Ta gueule, Merle »

Dean ramassa son arme et jeta un œil désespéré vers l'Est.

« Tiens bon, Cass….J'arrive…Je vais te sortir de là….Je te le promets…Tu m'entends…Tiens bon »

Il parlait tout haut…Il savait que Castiel savait encore percevoir sa voix, savait encore le percevoir lui…

Dans une grange, à quelques heures de là, attaché sur une chaise de dentiste plantée au milieu de l'allée centrale, il entendit l'appel de Dean.

Il était ici depuis presqu'un jour, il avait l'impression d'y être depuis toujours…Il jeta un œil tout autour de lui…Des box qui auraient dû être vides mais qui comptait chacun une dizaine de Walkers tous retenus par des chaines au cou…

Leurs gargouillements, le bruit des chaines, leurs mains tendues vers lui…L'odeur de son sang les rendait fous…

Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui sombre de l'homme qui se tenait assis devant lui…Sourire en coin, jambes croisées…Il l'observait….

Dean et Castiel avaient pensés trouver refuge dans cette petite cabane à la sortie du bois…A peine la porte ouverte, 5 walkers leurs étaient tombés dessus…

Dean fendit la tête du 1er avec sa machette improvisée…Castiel sortit sa lame céleste et perça le crâne du 2eme…

Il ne portait plus de trenchcoat ni même de costume….Quand Dean le regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, Castiel ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce débauché de 2014….

Cheveux en bataille, début de barbe qui ne le quittait plus…Chemise bleue ample sur un Jean délavé et boots noires….Mais à la différence du Castiel de l'Apocalypse, celui qui se tenait à ses côtés en ce moment était toujours son Castiel…Il avait toujours la trace de l'ange en lui et ce bien qu'en partie, coupé du Paradis…

Il n'avait plus le pouvoir de guérison sur les autres, une perte vu le nombre de fois où Dean fut blessé ses derniers temps mais Castiel pouvait encore se régénérer…Cela lui prenait plus de temps et le rendait plus vulnérable pendant cette période….Mais cela ne sembla pas le troubler outres mesures.

Chose étonnante, due probablement à son statut divin, il résistait aux morsures des Walkers, il les évitait cependant…Les fièvres et la souffrance qu'il devait endurées suite à ses dernières lui faisant éviter des confrontations trop étroites…De plus, cela lui pompait toute son énergie et il avait besoin de celle-ci pour protéger Dean…

La force encore un atout supplémentaire qu'il avait gardé…Il pouvait encore projeter un homme ou un walker à plusieurs mètres et ce, d'un seul coup de pieds ou de poings.

Et c'est ce que vit le Gouverneur….

Debout dans son break, paire de jumelles plantée sur ses yeux, il regardait les 2 hommes se battre…La hargne de l'un et l'étrange pouvoir de l'autre….

« Chef ? » lui demanda Sanchez assis au volant

« Patience » en repositionnant ses jumelles

D'autres Walkers sortirent de l'orée du bois, attirés par le bruit et l'odeur de la chair fraiche…

« Cass….Fais gaffe….Derrière toi » hurla Dean en décapitant son assaillant…

L'ange se retourna et d'un simple mouvement, planta sa lame sous le menton de la femme sans avant-bras qui l'attaquait…La pointe ressortit par le haut de son crâne….

De son autre main, il écarta un nouvel assaillant d'une simple poussée sur sa poitrine le projetant contre un arbre si violement que sa tête explosa sous le choc…

« J'ai vu ce que j'avais à voir »

Le gouverneur laissa retomber sa paire de jumelle sur sa poitrine et ordonna à Sanchez de démarrer...Le break fut suivi de 2 autres véhicules dont une camionnette où d'étranges gargarismes résonnaient…

Dean assis au bord du feu, restait pensif…Il sentait le regard inquisiteur de Merle sur lui…Daryl lui semblait comprendre son besoin de silence….

Il ne pensait qu'à Castiel…Le Gouverneur finirait par savoir…Son seul avantage c'était que nul ne se douterait jamais que son ami était un ange, même diminué…

C'était irrationnel, impensable…

Il sourit, las, tout autant que les walkers se dit –il…

Il se conforta en pensant que ceux qui le détenaient, penseraient sûrement avoir affaire à un produit de la science, un super dopé…Ils chercheraient juste à savoir d'où lui provenait cette force et cette capacité à résister aux morsures…

Combien de temps Castiel tiendrait-il ? Il était solide, il avait déjà vécu pire mais il finirait par épuiser toutes ses batteries et si le Gouverneur ne le laissait pas se régénérer, Castiel finirait par en mourir…

Il était éternel pas immortel…

Il se passa nerveusement les 2 mains sur la tête pressant son crâne en soufflant…

La nuit était tombée…Les flammes qui dansaient sur son visage lui donnaient un air de combattant des enfers…Un air épuisé aussi…

Daryl mangeait un morceau d'écureuil rôti du bout du couteau, il jeta un œil vers son frère qui s'était endormi.

« Ton ami…Qu'a-t-il de si particulier pour le Gouverneur s'intéresse autant à lui? » en reposant la carcasse à moitié décortiquée sur une pierre à ses côtés.

Dean refusa de répondre…Il avait déjà assez à gérer avec ce Gouverneur, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'intéresse à Castiel….Il était évident que les 2 frères n'étaient pas seuls…Il avait retenu le nom de Rick…

« Si tu veux que mon frère et moi t'aidions, il va falloir que nous fasses confiance »

« Désolé » en se relevant

« Je partirais demain matin aux premières heures…Vous n'avez pas à m'aider…Je m'en sortirais…On s'en est toujours sorti seuls jusqu'à présent» en regardant le feu.

« C'est qui ce mec pour toi ? » en se relevant à son tour

« Pardon ? » tête penchée et légèrement tournée vers Daryl

« J'ai des amis, j'ai un frère…Je parle d'aucun des 2 de cette manière-là »

Daryl avait une voix douce et posée. Aucun jugement dans celle-ci…

Dean sourit en projetant d'un coup de pieds de la terre dans le feu le faisant crépiter

« C'est juste un putain d'ange qui me colle au cul depuis 9 ans »

Il s'éloigna et Daryl le vit se mettre à l'écart et se laisser glisser le long d'un arbre…Cette étrange arme à portée de main…Dean posa la tête contre le tronc et laissa le sommeil le gagner….

Il lui avait dit la vérité, à lui de le croire ou non…Il serait à la place de Daryl, il se prendrait pour un fou que la solitude et la folie auraient gagné…Un ange dans ce merdier géant, il y avait de quoi en rire si cela n'était pas si pathétique…

Son sommeil ne fut que cauchemars….

Vision d'un Gouverneur riant en lui tirant dessus…

Vision d'un Castiel se rendant pour éviter de le voir mourir...

Vision de son ami assis à l'arrière de ce break, ce regard bleu dans lequel seul lui Dean pouvait percevoir la fatigue mais aussi la promesse de tenir…Un geste de la main et ce sourire…

Vision de 2 hommes de chair et de sang qu'il poignarda sans remords…

Le Gouverneur l'avait laissé à l'arrière avec 2 de ses hommes, ceux-ci étaient chargés ensuite de retourner à Woodbury pour prévenir de l'absence prolongée de quelques jours de leur leader.

Il avait promis à Castiel qui ne lui feraient rien…Ni lui ni Dean n'y avaient cru mais 2 hommes, Dean pourrait s'en défaire…

Contre les Walkers que ce Gouverneur tenait prisonniers dans sa camionnette et dont on voyait les mains s'agiter sur l'extérieur, ils n'auraient rien pu faire même avec lui, ange à ses côtés…

Dévoré vivant, il mourait comme tout le monde…Sa grâce vivant dans ce corps, ayant besoin de cette chair pour exister…Plus tout à fait reliée au Paradis, hors de son vaisseau, elle serait vouée à une mort certaine….

Il avait lu sur les lèvres de Dean

« Tiens bon…»

Il lui avait répondu d'un sourire….Oui, Dean viendrait le libérer…En attendant, il devait tenir, souffrir en silence et surtout ne rien dire…

Milton avait pris la relève….Castiel finit par perdre connaissance sous les tortures infligées….

Sa régénération pouvait commencer….

Dean se réveilla en sursaut….Il prit son arme par reflex…L'ombre de Daryl sur lui…

« Putain » en se le relevant, rageant de s'être laisser emporter par ce sommeil qui ne le reposa même pas.

Il était encore plus lessivé que la veille…

« Cauchemars ? » lança Daryl

« Cauchemars » confirma Dean

« On va déjeuner et parler » arbalète sur l'épaule et sourire d'enfant sur ce visage pourtant marqué par les épreuves…Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en cet homme…L'instinct, l'intuition ….Une vie de chasse….

« Okay » en posant sa machette sur son épaule…

Merle les attendait près du feu

« On t'aide…A une seule condition » siffla l'ainé en piquant dans son assiette avec la lame plantée dans sa prothèse

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu me laisses le Gouverneur » en souriant

« Je me fous du Gouverneur…Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est mon ami »

Merle s'approcha

« Tu t'en foutras moins quand tu auras vu ce qu'il aura fait de ton pote…Crois -moi sur parole….Alors je te le redis…Le Gouverneur est pour moi ou tu peux dire adieu à ton emplumé»

Dean se tourna vers Daryl qui avait visiblement partagé la conversation de la veille avec son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Quand j'aurais vu ce qu'il aura fait de mon pote » la voix rageuse et inquiète en même temps.

« Le Gouverneur use de méthodes pas très orthodoxes pour obtenir ce qu'il veut…J'espère que ton ami est solide…Sinon on risque bien d'arriver trop tard…. »

Sur ce, il s'avança et éteignit le feu du bout de sa botte

« En route… »

« Vous savez où il est ? »

« Au purgatoire »

Dean frissonna

« Pardon ? »

« C'est le surnom du campement…Milton y fait quelques expérimentations, un peu moins sympas que celles qu'il fait à Woodbury…Il est persuadé que ses monstres sont encore humains…Pauv'con de binoclard… » se mit à rire, amer, Merle

« Ce qui en revient à ma question….Qu'est-ce que ton ami à de si particulier qui pourrait les intéresser » Daryl s'appuya sur son arbalète posée au sol, bien décidé à ne pas bouger si il n'avait pas de réponse.

« Il peut se régénérer et survivre à une morsure de Walker….Ca vous va comme ça » finit par murmurer Dean, furieux d'avoir eu à trahir son ami pour le sauver.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » laissa tomber Merle entre rires et stupéfaction.

« Non et j'aimerais bien pourtant….Je préfèrerai l'avoir humain qu'ange même à moitié déplumé, cela arrangerait tout…MERDE » en portant sa main à son front…

« Là, je veux juste le retrouver…» dans un soupir.

Daryl s'approcha

« On va t'y aider »

« On ? » ironisa Merle

« On…Merle….Je croyais que tu voulais la peau du Gouverneur ? » en le foudroyant du regard. Merle baissa le regard

« Je sais ce que c'est quand on a plus qu'un espoir auquel se raccrocher…. »

« Merci… »

« On y va… » Il prit la tête de la marche…Dean le suivit….Merle hésita un instant puis en pestant les suivit à son tour….

Il y en aurait pour quelques heures….Le Gouverneur avait l'avantage des véhicules mais eux celui de pouvoir se déplacer sans devoir passer par les routes…A travers bois et champs, ils devraient atteindre le camp début d'après-midi….

Dean pria pour que Castiel soit encore vivant….Il sentait encore sa présence, son lien mais il s'affaiblissait…Dean accéléra le pas….

Castiel avait fini par rouvrir les yeux…

« Incroyable » la voix du Gouverneur…Il était là, Milton à ses côtés, regard fuyant derrière ses lunettes qu'il n'arrêtait pas de remonter sur son nez, nerveusement…

Castiel les regardait sans aucune émotion…Son regard se posa sur la table face à lui, juste à côté de Milton…Encore et à nouveau…Il vit sa lame ensanglantée…Son sang…

« Il ne reste pratiquement plus aucune trace de ses blessures…C'est stupéfiant… Milton…Je pense bien qu'on a trouvé là, la réponse à toutes nos questions »

Il s'approcha de Castiel qui ne bougea pas…

« Fier en plus de ça…Ca te mènera à rien ici… »

Il se pencha à son oreille

« Dis -moi qui tu es et comment tu fais et on arrête tout ça…Je te le promets » d'une voix mielleuse

Castiel resta muet.

« J'ai tout mon temps…Milton aussi….Il a été très impressionné de voir ta réaction face aux morsures de ses monstres qu'il pense pouvoir guérir un jour…N'est-ce pas, Milton ?»

Il rit

« Je lui ai raconté ta petite mésaventure» en pointant des yeux, sa main agrippée à l'accoudoir.

La tête avait roulé sur le sol…Castiel n'avait pas eu le temps de la transpercer que le Gouverneur et sa troupe les avaient déjà encerclés….

Distrait, il était resté penché trop longtemps sur le sol, trop inquiet pour Dean, pas assez pour lui…La mâchoire s'était refermée sur sa main…Il avait hurlé…Chaque morsure était l'équivalent d'une brûlure en enfer…Il planta sa lame et décrocha la tête qui pendait sur le tranchant de sa paume.

Sanchez s'avança pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête quand Dean hurla.

« Ne tirez pas…Les morsures ne lui font rien…Il est immunisé »

« Dean » ordonna Castiel en le foudroyant du regard, ce dernier le supplia…Il ne le laisserait pas se faire tuer sans raison.

Le Gouverneur s'était rapproché de Dean.

« Immunisé ? » Il fit un signe de la tête à 2 de ses hommes qui saisirent Dean par les épaules et l'obligèrent à se mettre à genou.

Castiel se rua vers eux…Le Gouverneur stoppa son élan en tirant sur Dean…La balle lui traversa le bras

« Fils de pute » ragea dans la douleur, Dean.

« On bouge plus ou la prochaine lui sera fatale » en le toisant dans un demi-sourire.

« Laissez le tranquille… » demanda calmement, Castiel, fier et droit malgré son air négligé. Le Gouverneur eut une moue admirative.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Castiel »

Il se tourna vers Dean qui grimaçait sous la douleur tout en se débattant.

« Laissez- le »

« Ou quoi ? » Un des hommes s'approcha en lui attrapant l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner…

Castiel fit volte- face, le prenant par le cou et le projetant à plusieurs mètres…Il sortit sa lame d'un geste et la planta sous le menton du Gouverneur…

« Wouah…Impressionnant » admiratif devant la vivacité de son assaillant

2 déclics…

« Tu pourrais cependant lui éviter de mourir, cela dit? » en pointant du doigt Dean et les 2 armes posées sur sa tête.

Castiel recula, son arme disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue

« Incroyable…. » Un rictus sur le bord des lèvres.

« Laissez- le » répéta inlassablement Castiel

« Tu m'accompagnes sans résister et je laisse la vie sauve à ton ami…C'est un bon deal, tu ne penses pas ? »

Castiel tiqua

« Je te le promets…Je n'ai qu'une parole…Tu me suis et je le libère…C'est cela que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? »

Castiel ferma les yeux, la fièvre commençait à faire bouillir ses veines…Son corps combattait le virus…Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps…Il devait donner une chance à Dean…

« Je vous suis »

« CASS….NON….»

Le Gouverneur lui indiqua le break de la main, l'enjoignant à le suivre, Castiel obtempéra….

« CASS….BORDEL… » en se débattant en vain.

D'un regard, le Gouverneur fit comprendre à ses acolytes d'en finir avec le blessé….Castiel l'avait vu mais Dean avait ses chances…Il le connaissait si bien cet humain…

Milton apporta de quoi boire à Castiel…Il refusa…. Il ferma les yeux….La douleur était devenue intolérable mais il devait tenir…

Ils l'ouvraient, le transperçait, pour regarder les plaies se refermer avec un intérêt faussement scientifique et une forme de satisfaction malsaine.

« Milton » Ce dernier s'approcha

« …Fais ce que tu veux, tu as carte blanche mais je veux…je dois savoir comme il fait pour guérir aussi vite…Et d'où lui vient cette force…»

Il sortit d'un pas lent, suivi du regard par Castiel lui-même observé par un Milton mal à l'aise.

« Je veux juste savoir comment vous résistez aux morsures » lui demanda ce dernier presque dans une supplique.

« Je peux les sauver…Les ramener » en pointant les Walkers qui grondaient dans les box

« Il n'y a plus d'âmes dans ses corps morts » répondit Castiel distant, fixant son bras ouvert sur la longueur…

« Aidez-moi à trouver un remède… »

« Je ne peux pas vous aider… »

Milton transpirait entre colère et peur…Stress et violence latente.

« Je ne suis pas humain » répondit le plus sérieusement du monde Castiel

« AIDEZ MOI » hurla Milton en s'emparant de la lame céleste posée sur la table et l'enfonçant dans la blessure ouverte de Castiel qui ne put s'empêcher de hurler sous la douleur.

Le Gouverneur appuyé sur le capot de son break, sourit tout en vérifiant son arme.

A l'orée du bois, Dean se tendit en entendant le cri étouffé de Castiel…Il était là, il le sentait…Il souffrait, il le ressentait…

Il fit un pas en avant, Daryl le retint

« Réfléchir avant d'agir… »

« Il est occupé de crever là… » pesta Dean

« Tu veux le sauver ou pas ? » en retenant son bras armé.

Dean finit par reculer et opina à contre cœur.

Fin 1er partie…..

**Si cela vous a plu, la suite et fin, demain début d'après-midi…**


	2. le purgatoire selon le Gouverneur 2eme

« Le purgatoire selon le Gouverneur »

2eme partie

Daryl était parti depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, Dean commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience…Tapotant le tranchant de sa machette sur le sol…Accroupi, il observait de loin la grange…

Il repensa soudain à celle dans laquelle lui apparut l'ange pour la première fois, il y a des années de ça…Il avait l'impression que tout cela appartenait à un autre temps…Il soupira…

Il sentait le regard de Merle sur sa nuque, il le sentait sourire….Il l'entendait affiner la lame de son couteau accroché à sa prothèse…

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout…. »

« Tu serais pas un peu plus accro à ton pote que tu voudrais bien nous l'dire » lança Merle, sur un ton sarcastique.

« Ta gueule…» pesta Dean en se retournant sur ses talons.

« C'est que je ne voudrais pas risquer de me faire bouffer les couilles à cause d'une histoire de cul…Surtout des culs de tarlouzes….»

En moins de 2 secondes, Dean était sur lui, machette calant sa prothèse au sol, genou sur sa gorge.

« T'as déjà risqué ta vie pour quelqu'un, toi ? Risquer ta vie pour ton frère ?» en appuyant son genou…Collant son autre bras avec sa main libre.

« Réponds » dans un cri étouffé

« Non » répondit une voix derrière eux…

Dean vit le regard de Merle s'éteindre…

« Crétin.. » en se relevant…Merle s'accouda en se frottant la gorge

« Ce mec là-bas à risquer sa vie des dizaines de fois pour moi…Jusqu'à affronter la mort…Je ne vais risquer de le perdre à cause de tes délires d'homophobes…Pauv'taré »

« Tu dois excuser mon frère…Il a une notion très particulière du mot fraternité » sa voix douce teintée de tristesse.

« J'ai toujours été là pour toi » s'offusqua l'ainé.

« Non, Merle…Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi… »

Il se tourna vers Dean.

« Ton ami est en sale état mais il est encore en vie….Je conseillerais d'attendre la nuit et d'organiser un plan d'attaque…J'ai compté environ une cinquantaine de Walkers dans la grange et tout autant à l'extérieur »

Il se tapit et fixa le camp…Dean le rejoint et s'accroupit

« Y en a une vingtaine maxi dans la camionnette et tout autant dans l'enclos…..Ils sont attachés à un piquet central… »

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Oui…Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas l'apprécier » en lui souriant en coin, l'ombre des cheveux tombant sur son front, traçant son regard vif…Dean lui faisait confiance, d'instinct.

« Il nous reste moins de 3h avant le coucher du soleil »

Dean se tourna vers la grange.

« Cass….Cass….Si tu m'entends…Je suis là, mec…Je ne suis pas seul, on va venir pour toi…Il faut que tu tiennes encore quelques heures… »

Daryl le regarda parler et ne dit rien…Il avait déjà vu tellement de gens brisés par ce désastre planétaire….Quel mal y avait-il pour certains à croire aux anges ? Même si ceux-ci avaient la forme d'un ami ou d'un compagnon de route….

Daryl ne le jugerait pas…Rick voyait bien sa femme morte…Chacun avait besoin d'un dérivatif pour ne pas sombrer…

Little ass kicker...Il sourit…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Castiel se sentait de plus en plus faible…Milton faisait en sorte qu'il ne perde pas connaissance….Il prenait note de l'évolution de ses blessures tout en parlant au dictaphone pendu à son cou.

La blessure à son bras avait cessé de saigner et la plaie commençait à cicatriser mais Castiel sentait bien que sa grâce n'arrivait pas à guérir toutes ses blessures….

Il regarda la lame plantée dans son épaule qui le maintenait fixé à sa chaise…

Milton l'y avait enfoncé de rage quand Castiel avait tenté de briser ses menottes…

Fixée dans le dossier, la lame brûlait sa chair…

Le Gouverneur fit son entrée…Une tasse de café en main, il s'avança lentement. Il fixa amusé les Walkers qui tentaient de l'attraper à son passage, les narguant d'un geste de la main…

« Alors Milton...Je t'écoute »

« C'est fascinant » en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez.

« J'aurais besoin de plus de temps » le suppliant du regard.

« Je te donne encore 2 jours après quoi il faudra retourner à Woodbury…Je ne veux pas laisser la ville entre les mains d'Andréa trop longtemps »

« Tu devrais te méfier d'elle »

« Je le fais, l'aurais-tu oublié ? » en posant sa tasse.

Il le dépassa et se mit devant Castiel, bras derrière le dos

« Et pour ce qui est de sa force hors du commun ? »

« Je crois que c'est mêler à sa capacité de régénération…Pareil pour les morsures »

« Combien penses-tu qu'il peut en supporter sans succomber ?» en plongeant ses yeux dans le bleu des siens.

« Je suggère de procéder par étape…Demain, je verrais sa réaction après 2 morsures…En fonction de cela, j'aviserais »

« Bien… » Il avait l'impression qu'il lui transperçait l'âme, il détourna le regard, perturbé…Il reprit contenance en se tournant vers Milton.

« Tu devrais tâcher d'aller dormir » en lui posant la main sur son épaule

« Je vais demander à un de nos hommes de monter la garde…De toutes manières, il faut laisser le temps à notre invité de reprendre des forces…Demain est un autre jour… » Il lui sourit par-dessus son épaule.

Castiel les regarda s'éloigner et refermer la porte de la grange…Il releva la tête…

Milton était tellement absorber par sa régénération qu'il en avait oublié qu'il reprenait des forces par la même occasion…

Il n'avait pas recouvert toutes celles-ci mais il n'avait plus le temps, il avait entendu l'appel de Dean…

Il ferma les yeux, se mordit les lèvres et d'un geste vers l'avant, arracha la lame plantée dans son épaule, du dossier en étouffant un cri.

Il s'affaissa sur lui-même, tête sur son torse…Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits…

Il se pencha sur l'accoudoir et releva sa main menottée…Il saisit le manche de son poignard, serra et se releva d'un geste, retirant la lame…

Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur…Personne ne sembla s'en inquiéter…

Il lui fallait attendre, il était encore trop faible pour se défaire des menottes…Il fit glisser sa lame contre sa cuisse…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daryl s'avança vers l'enclos…Les Walkers réagirent immédiatement….Il jeta au sol, une corde sur laquelle il avait accroché 3 lapins fraichement tués…Il les jeta à sa droite, le plus loin possible…La vingtaine de mort vivants se rua vers les cadavres saignant encore…Daryl en profita pour se glisser dans l'enclos, ras du sol, le plus vite qu'il put….Il entoura le poteau d'une corde et se glissa vers l'extérieur….

Le bruit et l'attroupement des Walkers dans l'enclos, alertèrent le garde…Il se dirigea vers celui-ci….Il tourna la manivelle de sa torche et l'alluma…Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre leur centre d'intérêt…Des poils gris sur le sol et il sourit

« Pauv'bête » et s'éloigna…Il fit un signe OK aux autres hommes…

Le Gouverneur assis dans son break, s'était assoupi….Assis derrière lui, Milton ne trouvait pas le sommeil…Il touchait son rêve du doigt….L'espoir d'une guérison, l'espoir de la fin de ce cauchemar…

Qu'était-ce la vie d'un homme contre celle de toute l'humanité ?

Il regarda le sang sur ses mains et se mit à les frotter vigoureusement sur son pantalon…Quel monstre était-il devenu ? Quel monstre cet enfer avait fait naitre ou réveiller en lui ?

Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, dépité…

Il ne vit pas du coup, une ombre sortir de la forêt et courir vers l'arrière de la grange…

Les Walkers de la camionnette s'agitèrent…Milton remit ses lunettes et s'aperçut avec horreur que la trappe avait été ouverte….

Il secoua le Gouverneur qui se réveilla calmement.

« Milton » dans un soupir

Ce dernier lui indiqua de la main la camionnette….Un éclat dans la nuit…La lune qui se refléta dans les yeux morts qui se dirigèrent droit vers eux…

Le Gouverneur appuya sur le klaxon de son break, donnant l'alerte et par la même, donnant le signal à Daryl, celui-ci s'était emparé de la Ford des hommes de main qui dormaient autour du feu de camps…

Il y avait accroché la corde au parechoc…Il accéléra, arrachant le poteau du sol qui fracassa sur sa lancée les barrières de l'enclos, libérant ainsi la vingtaine de Walkers dans un bruit mêlé de chaines et de grognements.

Coups de feu, panique…les 6 hommes du Gouverneur n'en menaient pas larges…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Castiel se redressa…Il tira sur ses poignets le plus fort qu'il put mais il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour se libérer…Un bruit à l'arrière et il sut…

« Cass… » un murmure, une ombre et puis Dean. Le simple néon de la grange éclaira son visage souriant et soulagé.

« Je t'avais dit que je viendrais »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue des plaies encore visibles sur Castiel.

« Putain, mec » Il écarta légèrement le col déboutonné de sa chemise, son épaule saignait toujours, il le regarda inquiet.

« Ca va aller, Dean…Aide moi juste à me détacher de cette chaise »

Il sortit de sa ceinture arrière un revolver à crosse blanche…

« Ferme les yeux »

Il obéit

Un 1er coup de feu fit sauter les menottes de sa main droite….Dean dut s'y reprendre à 2 fois pour la seconde…

Il replaça son arme dans sa ceinture avant cette fois, reprit sa machette qu'il avait posée contre la chaise et aida Castiel à se lever.

Affaibli ce dernier s'affala sur le sol, les Walkers étaient de plus en plus nerveux…

Dean s'agenouilla devant Castiel à genou

« Debout, mon vieux… »

« Dean » Il vit dans le regard de ce dernier, un reflet…Il se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir, un coup violent à la tête.

Debout devant Castiel, Milton, une épaisse branche qu'il avait du mal à maintenir à bout de bras.

« Je t'interdis de partir d'ici, tu m'entends….Tu es ma chance...L'unique.. »

Il leva son bâton de fortune pour le frapper mais Castiel se redressa et coinça l'arme entre ses 2 mains, juste à ras de son crâne…Il se releva…Milton, tétanisé, ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

Il semblait subjugué par l'être face à lui…

Castiel tira un coup sec pour le faire lâcher prise…Milton recula, effrayé… Encore et encore…

« Arrête toi » hurla Castiel, main tendue mais trop tard…Il avait approché de trop près un des box..

Plusieurs mains de Walker le saisirent…

Il se débattit mais avant même que Castiel ne puisse intervenir, il fut mordu à hauteur d'épaule, il hurla sous la chair arrachée…La porte du box finit par céder et s'ouvrit…Il fut tiré vers l'intérieur.

La dizaine de morts vivants se rua sur lui…

Castiel se pencha, attrapa le revolver de Dean et courut vers le box…

Il vit un des Walkers ouvrir de ses mains le ventre de Milton qui crachait le sang…Ils avaient déjà commencés à dévorer ses bras et une partie de son visage…

Castiel pointa l'arme vers sa tête…Milton le regarda…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » en crachant du sang par la bouche et le nez..

Un coup de feu, les Walkers se ruèrent sur la cervelle étalée au sol…

Castiel se retourna et se pencha sur Dean…Celui-ci émergeait doucement.

« Putain, Cass…Même quand je viens te sauver les miches, faut encore que tu tires la couverture à toi »

Castiel tiqua en penchant la tête, ne semblant pas comprendre…Dean lui sourit…

« Rien…Laisse tomber…Aide moi à me relever…Faut foutre le camp d'ici »

« Vous n'irez nulle part » un cliquetis d'arme, un coup de feu et Castiel s'effondra sur Dean

« CASS »

Dean, étourdi par sa propre blessure, fut incapable de bouger le corps qui le retenait prisonnier au sol.

Le Gouverneur releva la pointe de son canon vers le visage de Dean….

« Estime toi heureux que je ne te tire pas dans le cœur…C'est une belle faveur que je vais te faire là »

« Et du con ! »

Le Gouverneur se retourna en pointant son arme mais trop tard….Merle lui avait déjà enfoncé sa lame jusqu'à la garde en pleine poitrine...

« Toi ? » dans un soupir

« On ne trahit pas ma loyauté quand je la donne …Et je n'aurais pas ta clémence » en enfonçant la lame plus profondément…Yeux dans les yeux, ils se toisèrent…Merle vainqueur souriant, le Gouverneur vaincu, surpris de sa propre défaite

« Et non…Tu n'es pas immortel, Gouverneur…Dis bonjour au diable de ma part »

Il retira la lame…Regardant son ancien mentor s'effondrer au sol….

« Aide -moi » le supplia Dean.

Merle fixait le corps étendu sur le sol…Le regard fiévreux….

« MERLE »

Il sursauta

« C'est rempli de Walkers ici…Aide moi à le transporter jusqu'au Break »

Merle hésita puis dans un souffle, il aida Dean à se dégager en repoussant Castiel sur le côté….

La balle lui avait transpercé la poitrine à hauteur du poumon. Il grimaça, semblant indiqué par là qu'il ne lui donnait guère d'espoir de survie.

« ATTENTION » hurla Dean…Merle eut juste le temps de retourner…Il sentit la balle lui frôler le bras…

Le Gouverneur se tenait devant eux, arme au poing, l'autre main serrant son bas ventre…

Un bref silence entrecoupés du bruit des Walkers tirant sur leurs chaines, excités par l'odeur du sang, ainsi que par celui de leurs souffles rauques…

Le Gouverneur fit reculer Merle vers le box ouvert où Milton avait trouvé la mort…

« Rentre là-dedans »

« Plutôt crevé ici »

« Tu veux mourir comment ? Une balle dans le ventre et transformé ou dévoré par nos amis avec une chance de t'en sortir » jetant un regard sur sa prothèse…

Le Gouverneur jeta un œil vers Dean étendu au sol, il suivit son regard…Son revolver à portée de main.

« Tu bouges et je lui tire une balle dans la tête » pointant Castiel, recroquevillé.

Il crispa sa main sur sa blessure.

« J'espère que tu en baves» le nargua Merle

De rage, il dressa son arme pour l'abattre…Il ne vit pas la main de Castiel atteindre le revolver et le pousser vers Dean.

Au mouvement, il se tourna vers eux…Trop tard…Dean tira et l'atteignit à l'épaule…

Sous le choc, il lâcha son arme…Merle en profita pour se ruer dessus et le poignarder à nouveau…

Il le fixa dans les yeux et attendit de les voir s'éteindre avant de retirer la lame…

Le Gouverneur s'effondra tel un pantin désarticulé…

Il frappa du bout du pied sur son visage.

« A bientôt, Woodbury Walker » en riant de sa voix rauque.

« Viens m'aider, Putain »

Dean se pencha sur Castiel

« Tiens bon…On va te sortir de là»

Merle s'approcha en frottant sa lame sur son pantalon.

« Il est mort ton pote….Faut foutre le camp…Tire lui une balle dans la tête qu'on puisse se barrer d'ici »

« Il n'est pas mort » hurla Dean… Il tenta de se lever mais tituba….Merle soupira…Il se pencha et d'un geste sûr, jeta Castiel sur son épaule

« Debout et magne-toi… »

« Je fais ce que je peux…J'ai toutes les cloches de St Pierre qui font la bringue là-dedans » en essuyant le sang sur son front

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daryl abandonna la Ford et courut vers le break…Il arma son arbalète et tira, plantant son trait dans l'œil d'un Walker….

Il entendait les hommes du Gouverneur hurler et tirer à bout portant…Il avança prudemment tout en réarmant son arbalète.

Il atteignit enfin le break quand Sanchez surgit

« Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre »

« Moi, rien mais le Gouverneur n'apprécierait pas que tu te barres sans lui dire au revoir»

« Et il est où ton fameux Gouverneur ? » en souriant

« Juste devant toi » Sanchez dans un rictus, sur les lèvres, en pointant son arme sur Daryl

« Je te laisse une dernière chance…Baisse ton joujou »

Daryl obtempéra.

« Voilà…Il suffisait de se montrer raisonnable »

« Tout à fait » d'un geste vif et précis, il releva son arbalète et tira…Le carreau se planta droit dans le flanc de Sanchez qui tira par reflex…La balle lui siffla au visage.

Daryl se rua dessus, saisit le trait d'une main et repoussa le bras armé de l'autre pour l'empêcher de tirer…Il enfonça le carreau plus profondément …Sanchez, dans un dernier effort, tenta un coup de tête mais Daryl fut plus rapide que lui…La tête de Sanchez heurta sa clavicule….Un râle dans un dernier souffle…Il le repoussa tout en retirant son trait…

Sanchez s'effondra mort au sol.

Daryl vit arrivé de loin son frère et Dean…Il sauta dans le break tout en balançant son arbalète sur le visage d'un Walker qui fonçait droit sur lui, celui-ci se détourna et se rua sur le corps encore chaud de Sanchez bientôt rejoint par les rescapés du massacre qui s'acharnèrent sur le corps sans vie.

Il démarra et alla à l'encontre des 2 hommes et s'aperçut que son frère portait un corps….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ils roulèrent en silence, droit devant…Evitant sur la route, les carcasses de voiture qui la jonchaient…A l'arrière, Dean assis, tenait contre lui le corps de son ami contre sa poitrine…Il ne disait pas un mot…Le regard vide fixant un point invisible face à lui.

Merle, assis à côté de son frère, nettoyait sa lame…Il sourit en imaginant le Gouverneur marchant avec les Walkers…Il savourait pleinement sa vengeance…

Il finit par briser le silence trop pesant

« On fait quoi là ? »

« On trouve un abri et on se pose»

Merle se pencha vers son frère

« On a fait ce qu'on avait à faire…Je te conseille de les larguer ici et de continuer notre chemin…On les connait pas ses mecs»

« On trouve un abri et on se pose, Merle » répéta Daryl en ralentissant…

Droit devant, une petite fermette à moitié rongée par la verdure…

Il stoppa et se tourna vers Dean.

« On va s'arrêter ici quelques heures »

Aucune réaction…

« Je te dis que ces mecs sont pas nets…On les laisse ici et on se barre» tonna Merle

« Si t'es pas content, rien ne t'oblige à rester…Tu es libre de partir»

« C'est toi qui a les clefs de la bagnole» pesta Merle en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Il se gara devant la porte latérale et coupa le contact. Le jour se levait…

« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil…Bougez pas»

Pour la première fois depuis le purgatoire, Dean réagit…

« Je viens avec toi » en reposant doucement Castiel qui gémit

« Je reviens…T'inquiète…On doit se poser, tu dois récupérer, Cass » en enlevant sa veste.

Il vit ses yeux bleus s'ouvrir sur les siens. Dean lui sourit en glissant sa veste sous sa nuque.

« Tu bouges pas…. »

« Fais attention »

« Tu me connais….I'm Batman »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas la référence, mais lui sourit en retour.

La maison était vide…Nulle trace de Walkers…L'état général de celle-ci était pitoyable…Ils devraient se contenter du salon…Les marches qui menaient au 1er menaçant de céder sous leurs pas…

Merle prit la mitraillette laisser par les hommes du Gouverneur et sortit de la voiture…Sans un geste ni un mot pour Dean qui tirait Castiel, le visage crispé par la douleur, hors du break.

Celui-ci arriva à tenir sur ses pieds mais avec beaucoup de difficulté…Dean calla sa machette dans sa ceinture arrière et prit Castiel par les épaules.

« Courage,mec…Quelques mètres et tu pourras te reposer»

Daryl vint à leur rencontre et aida Dean.

«Merci »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ils assirent Castiel dans le semblant de fauteuil qui trônait dans la pièce…Le visage marqué, épuisé, il finit par s'assoupir.

Daryl plissa les yeux.

« Il devrait être mort »

Il se tourna vers Dean

« Je croyais que tu délirais avec ton histoire d'ange… »

« Je blague plus quand il s'agit de lui…Je l'ai fait trop souvent auparavant et j'ai failli le perdre à cause de ça… »

« Ca doit être cool d'avoir un ange gardien » se mit à rire Daryl en posant son arme au sol…

« Oui » répondit dans un demi-souffle Castiel en fixant Dean.

« T'es con, mec » dans un sourire gêné.

Daryl les regardait…Etrange amitié que celle-là…

Moins de 3h après, Castiel était debout…Merle n'en revenait pas et garda pour lui ses sarcasmes, quelque chose en lui le mettant en garde contre cet humain qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

« Vous avez un endroit où aller ? » appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, Daryl s'adressa à Dean qui surveillait Castiel du coin de l'œil.

« Lawrence dans le Kansas »

« Une raison particulière ? »

« Mon frère doit nous y retrouver »

« Ton frère ? »

« Oui…Sammy » Castiel s'était retourné et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean…Ils se parlaient sans rien se dire…

« On a été séparé au début de l'invasion…Il était chez une amie…On a juste eu le temps de se dire…Kansas… »

« Mec, ça fait presque 2 ans là » soupira Daryl, en baissant la tête.

Merle jeta un œil vers son cadet…Pour une fois, Castiel put lire une forme de tendresse dans ce visage buriné.

« Je sais qu'il m'attend…Il le sait » en souriant à Castiel.

« Peu importe le temps que cela prendra et les merdes qu'on aura à affronter, on va y arriver…On va se retrouver…Le reste n'a aucune d'importance…»

« Ton pote là…Si il est vraiment ce que tu prétends…Je lui suggèrerais de causer à son paternel…On est dans une sacrée merde là… » grinça Merle

« Mon père n'en a plus rien à foutre de vous…Ni de moi d'ailleurs…Il a quitté la maison depuis longtemps » laissa tomber Castiel en baissant la tête.

« Mais on s'en fout, hein, Cass….Dieu, c'est nous » Dean claqua sa langue sur son palet.

Castiel releva la tête en souriant

« Oui, Dean…Dieu, c'est nous… »

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils passèrent le restant de la journée à panser leurs plaies tant physiques que morales…

Daryl leur parla de la prison…Merle ne pipa pas un mot…

Il suggéra à Dean de les rejoindre dès qu'ils auraient retrouvés son frère.

« Ca peut prendre des mois…D'ici là, la prison ne sera probablement plus un endroit sûr et vous serez peut-être tous morts…. »

Castiel et son implacable logique qui venait de ruiner un instant d'espoir…

Dean rit en silence…Daryl fit de même…L'ange ne comprit pas…

Castiel finit par s'endormir…Il en avait besoin pour reprendre toutes ses forces…Daryl observa, stupéfait, les plaies se cicatriser une à une.

Dean couvait son ami d'un regard attentionné, Il était si vulnérable tout à coup…Si humain, cet ange…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ils se séparèrent le lendemain…Daryl et son frère choisissant de poursuivre leur chemin à pieds…La forêt, c'était leur domaine…C'était plus sûr aussi…

« Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour nous » Dean le prit dans ses bras, une courte étreinte masculine.

« Merci pour tout »

« Y a pas de quoi….On est encore des hommes après tout…Il faut savoir s'entraider si on veut espérer un avenir moins merdique »

Une tape sur l'épaule et Dean se tourna vers Merle et lui tendit la main.

« Merci »

« Mouaih » maugréa l'ainé en la lui serrant d'un geste bref.

Castiel s'approcha, il tiqua en cherchant à capturer le regard de Daryl…Ce dernier eut l'impression qu'on lui violait l'âme

« OooooH mec…Qu'est-ce que tu fous là » en reculant, sans décrocher son regard du sien.

Castiel lui sourit…

« Little Ass Kicker ! » Il rit, Daryl sursauta…Comme savait-il ça?

Castiel lui tendit la main, après une courte hésitation, il la serra à son tour

« Merci…Pour tout »

« Pas de quoi…On rencontre pas un ange tous les jours » dans un sourire maladroit

Il tendit sa main à Merle

« Back off » le regard craintif

« Merci »

« Ouaih, c'est ça… » en se détournant de lui.

« Tu t'amènes…On a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça » lança-t-il à l'encontre de son frère.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner….Daryl jeta son arbalète sur son épaule.

« A bientôt peut-être »

« Je ne dis à jamais…Alors à bientôt peut-être » lui sourit Dean.

Un salut de la tête et il suivit son frère…

« C'est un homme bien » murmura Castiel

« Ouaih… »

Dean se tourna vers lui.

Il avait les traits creusés mais le regard à nouveau vif…Il avait récupéré…

Il prit le volant et l'ange s'installa à ses côtés…Un dernier coup d'oeil vers les 2 hommes qui s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

« Cass »

« Oui, Dean »

« Non rien…Laisse tomber » en allumant le contact.

Il démarra….Direction Lawrence, Kansas

Il voulait juste lui dire merci d'être là…Toujours et à jamais…Castiel sourit, Dean le vit…Il avait dû percevoir ses pensées.

FIN

**Voilà, j'espère que cette petite intrusion dans le monde de « Walking dead » vous aura plu…**

**A bientôt…**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et merci pour vos reviews**


End file.
